


Young Again

by AmandeBw



Series: Rewrites [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw
Summary: “Everyone in the gym stared, not really understanding exactly what had happened or how this was even possible. It wasn't normal for people to just turn into kids, nor was it even supposed to be possible.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Rewrites [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870144
Kudos: 33





	Young Again

A few weeks before the spring tournament began, Karasuno had gone on a training camp with teams from Nekoma and Aobajohsai. Like always, Oikawa and Kageyama started bickering with each other as soon as they saw the other when, out of nowhere, they both suddenly changed back into children with Kenma. Everyone in the gym stared, not really understanding exactly what had happened or how this was even possible. It wasn't normal for people to just turn into kids, nor was it even supposed to be possible. This led to all three teams and their coaches panicking for a bit as they registered that some of their best players had suddenly become useless until whatever happened was solved. Which, considering the fact that they had no idea how their setters had just shrunked or how to get them back to normal was quite troublesome.

*

"Stop looking so scary Kageyama! You're supposed to be a child!" Hinata teased, gleefully holding the scowling child. "Ah! You're so lame Tobio-chan, you can't even give people a proper smile!" Oikawa teased before Iwaizumi swatted him on the head. "What was that for Iwa-chan?" He complained as he rubbed his head. Iwaizumi glared at him before replying, "You were being a pest. Anyway, how are we going to get these brats back to normal?"

  
"Get them back to normal? Are you kidding? This is awesome!" Kuroo exclaimed as he carried Kenma around. "You do realize that this means that none of them will be able to play before we manage to solve this, right? And how do you expect us to explain this to their parents?" Interrupted Daichi. "What? Kageyama won't be able to play? But... But I want to hit his balls again." Hinata said on the verge of tears. This had the unfortunate side effect of Kageyama being slowly hugged to death while Hinata cried. "Don't worry Hinata, I'm sure we'll find a way to get them back to normal soon." Sugawara consoled the smaller boy, gently freeing Kageyama from the tight hold and allowing the child to breathe.  


"This is hilarious, you should film this closer," Tsukishima said as he and Yamaguchi filmed the young Kageyama. "Whoa! Kageyama is smaller than me! Isn't that awesome Asahi?" Nishinoya said, lifting the small setter high in the air. "Come on Noya, put Kageyama down." Asahi said as Nishinoya threw Kageyama up in the air. In the back Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Tanaka were cackling when Hinata jumped up and grabbed Kageyama back. Holding the boy in his arms, Hinata asked, "Are you alright? You look a little dizzy?" Well, in short, it was utter chaos throughout the gym.

"You all better calm down, and what did I say about bothering Kageyama, Nishinoya?" Daichi said angrily. The only thing stopping the captain from hitting him was Sugawara and the Libero sighed in relief as he hid behind Asahi. Sawamura Daichi was one of the scariest and most reliable people the Karasuno team knew, may it be in a match or in real life. "Calm down Daichi, Nishinoya leave Kageyama alone." The older setter scolded. "Why are they being so noisy Tetsu?" Asked Kenma as he tugged on Kuroo's joggings. "Who cares, do you know how you guys got like this anyway?" Kuroo asked the small... Well, smaller setter. In response to the question, Kenma just shrugged and went back to playing on his phone. No one had noticed that Oikawa and Iwaizumi had slipped away during the chaos until Hinata asked, "Hey! Where did the Grand King and Iwaizumi go?"

*

Meanwhile, not too far away, Iwaizumi was chasing Oikawa through the forest. "Come back here you brat!" Aobajohsai's ace growled as Oikawa ran ahead of him. "Wow! You're so slow Iwa-chan!" Teased Oikawa until Iwaizumi finally caught him by the neck. "Where do you think you're going Tooru?" He asked as Oikawa struggled to get out of his grip. "Let me go mean Iwa-chan!" He cried out, tears threatening to fall. As much as Iwaizumi was used to dealing with Oikawa's crap, he wasn’t quite sure how to deal with a crying kid and began to panic, "Please stop crying. I'll make it up to you." Finally, Oikawa's cries stopped and with a sniffle he asked, "Promise?" Iwaizumi sighted in relief and replied, "Promise."  


Oikawa broke out a smile and hugged Iwaizumi before saying, "Kiss me." "Wha-what?" Iwaizumi asked in shock. He did not just hear Oikawa say- "Kiss me." Oikawa repeated. "What the hell are you saying you brat!" Iwaizumi scolded, finally regaining some composure. "You promised," Oikawa whispered with tears forming once again. That was all it took to get Iwaizumi to agree, he'd do anything just please don't make him deal with a crying Oikawa. That was the only thing he couldn't deal with.  


Iwaizumi picked up the setter and quickly kissed Oikawa on the cheek. To which the young boy pouted and said, "On the lips, or it doesn't count." Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed into a glare and thought, "When he's back to normal I'll show him hell." Blushing slightly, Iwaizumi bent down once more and quickly kissed Oikawa on the lips. As Oikawa kissed back, they didn't notice he had returned to his normal size as he looped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and deepened the kiss. It was only a few minutes later when they needed air that they let go of each other and realized the change. Iwaizumi immediately punched the setter and stomped away. Laughing joyfully, Oikawa chased after him, knowing that as Iwaizumi walked away he was blushing up to his ears.

*

Although Oikawa and Iwaizumi returned to the gym and showed off his miraculous growth they weren't so keen on telling the others how it happened. Finally, Iwaizumi took Kageyama and Kenma to the side and whispered his hypothesis, making the two kids blush. "Hey, what did Iwaizumi talk to you about Kageyama?" Hinata asked the black-haired child but once again, received no answer. Kageyama just blushed and walked away to practice again, determined to get his younger body used to volleyball again.

Even though the night was starting to descend, Kageyama stubbornly kept practicing as Hinata waited for him outside. Even though he knew he could come in, Hinata felt like he'd be intruding, so he waited, and well, we all know-how outside of volleyball Hinata isn't really... Patient. So once Kageyama was done practicing and headed outside he got drenched by a bucket of water. As he looked around for the culprit - which he knew to be Hinata - he spotted him leaning against the wall in a deep sleep.

Seeing him in such a defenseless state, Kageyama's anger was quickly forgotten and remembering Iwaizumi's words earlier the evening he leaned down and quickly kissed the other, slightly embarrassed by his action. It didn’t take more than a minute before he was back to normal, and he went to pick Hinata up. His usual scowl turned into a fond look when he heard Hinata sleepily mumble, "-geyama, toss."

The next morning, when Hinata came to wake him up and discovered he was back to normal, Kageyama didn't expect the smaller boy to happily jump in his arms and kiss him. When that happened, Kageyama felt some liquid on his face and realized his nose was bleeding, prompting Hinata to scramble to get him some tissues as the boys confessed to one another. While Hinata never realized how Kageyama turned back to normal, when they passed near Kenma he’d heard the boy softly mutter, "Pervert," and Kageyama had quickly walked away blushing.

*

No one knew how Kageyama or Oikawa had gotten back to normal and Kenma adamantly refused to reveal the setters’ secret. He made it clear that whatever the two setters had done he would never imitate, no matter the consequences. Thanks, but unlike those two perverts he still had some shame. Still, Kuroo kept trying, every day he'd ask him but Kenma would keep quiet and go back to playing on his Switch.  


Training camp was coming to its end and Nekoma's volleyball team was starting to panic. In the end, Yaku decided to take Kenma aside and talk to him and while he got Kenma to admit the method to turn back to normal, the younger boy refused to tell him who it was he liked. He didn't need to anyway, it was obvious to Yaku that the only person Kenma could have fallen for was their captain. "I know you don't want to tell me who it is Kenma but... You should tell him. I'm sure everything will turn out fine." He told the setter. It's only later on, when everything was over, that Kenma realized that the libero had said he and not she.  


And so, on the last night of training camp Kenma gathered all his courage and as everyone lay sleeping he went over to Kuroo. Gulping, he kneeled next to him and leaned towards Kuroo before quickly kissing him. What he hadn't expected was that as he turned back to normal, Kuroo's arms would circle around his waist and pull him deeper into the kiss. His eyes opened in shock and he saw Kuroo grinning at him before he said, "Took you long enough. But let me tell you, that was quite the wake-up call." Kenma blushed as Kuroo tightened his grip and pulled him down to lay next to him. The next morning, when the Nekoma team woke up, it was to their captain and setter cuddling together. While waiting for the two to wake up Yaku took out his phone and started snapping pictures, reminding himself to send them to Kuroo later.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago and if I wasn't set on staying accurate to the whole "setters becoming tiny" thing, I'd have switched Kenma for Tsukki. That plus this was originally based on a picture and I wanted to stay true to that.


End file.
